


Healing Music

by RainbowBeanWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hemophobia, Hemospectrum, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, Mutation, Near Death Experiences, Porn With Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBeanWrites/pseuds/RainbowBeanWrites
Summary: Cronus and kankri have been morails for a long time, but cronus is starting to feel red for his adorable diamond and with the whole human kin realization, cronus has had alot to think about. And with a killer on the loose, stress is high.Is he going to tell his closest friend who already has enough on his plate? Will this bring them together? Or will the killer get there first?( ill add more tags as the story goes on)





	1. Questionable taste?

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the music i use belongs to the offical owner and all homestuck characters belong to andrew hussie. The plot and ocs all belong to me. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy

==> Be cronus

Cronus lead Kankri up to his human room, ignoring the looks that kankri gave to his humanly decorated "bed", a platform with blankets and pillows rather then just plain. With a well aimed plop, Cronus fell back onto his soft pile of freshly cleaned shirts, comforting him with warm feel and the smell of pine, before he snapped back to reality and pat the spot next to him on the pile.  
  
" Common kanks, they're still warm and fresh from the cleaners." He purred teasingly. Kankri huffed and slowly sat in the pile, protesting softly about ruining the hard work it took the cleaners to iron those shirts. After a moment of more fussing, he seemed to get comfortable, leaning against cronus as he fell more into the pile.  
  
" You had a new song you wanted to show me, Cronus?" Kankri spoke softly, being supportive to his morails taste. Cronus nodded and grabbed his GrubPod from the coat he'd thrown by the pile earlier, plugging in his earbuds.  
  
" It's nothin much, just thought it had a cool beat..." he muttered, handing a earbud to kankri before scrolling though his playlist. It took a moment be he hummed in approvel and stuck a earbud in his own, more finned ear. A soft melody started and a strong beat followed.  
  
_I was a human,_  
_breathing and thinking_  
_Eating and drinking,_  
_philosophizing_  
_I was a human,_  
_before you killed me_  
_And ripped my heart out,_  
_I knew what love was_  
  
Cronus paused for a minute. SHIT. He forgot this was the one he ripped from dirk and he froze, mortified. He hadnt really told his morail about the whole...human kin thing, more planning to keep that embaressing detail underwraps. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and looked over at kankri, expecting something close to disaproval or even disgust.

  
_Now when they ask me, I just reply slow_  
_And sound like an iPhone_  
_I do not know love, I am a robot_  
_(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)_  
_I do not know love, I am a robot_  
_(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)_  
_I used to know love_  
  
But to his surprise, kankri just hummed along, eyes closed and seeming to enjoy the calm sway of music. Cronus took a deep breath, calming down the anxiiety in his chest and let himself enjoy his guilty pleasure.  
  
_Cause I had a fire,_  
_passion and desire_  
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_  
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_  
_Then you cut me open,_  
_now all that I know is_  
  
_I am a robot,_  
_thoughtless and empty_  
_Don't know who sent me,_  
_don't know who made me_  
_Electric robot,_  
_everything's gray now_  
_Numb to the pain now,_  
_I knew what love was_  
  
Cronus started to hum along with kankri, head swaying to the beat slightly. He closed his eyes, letting the world drown out and the song filling his head, stimming his brain. He knew, deep down, kankri, as sweet as he is, couldn't possibly accept a silly idea such as human kin, so he thought over what simple excuse he could create as to why he had human music.  
  
  
_Now when they ask me,_  
_I just reply slow_  
_And sound like an iPhone_  
_I do not know love, I am a robot_  
_(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)_  
_I do not know love, I am a robot_  
_(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)_  
_I used to know love_  
  
_Cause I had a fire,_  
_passion and desire_  
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_  
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_  
_Then you cut me open,_  
_now all that I know is_  
  
_I am a robot_  
_I am a robot_  
_I used to know love_  
  
_Cause I had a fire, passion and desire_  
_Now all I require are circuits and wires_  
_Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion_  
_Then you cut me open, now all that I know is_  
  
_I am a robot_  
  
Cronus didnt realize the music stopped before kankri nudged him back to reality.  
" Wow cronus, that was quite nice but... was that a form of human music? Where did you obtain such exotic music?"

Cronus bit his lip before blattering in a horrid lie. " A penpal! He uhh sent me the link." He twiddled his fingers while kankri raised an eyebrow at cronus's copout. 

A moment passed before Kankri let out a generous sigh. " well okay cronus.. I know you wouldnt lie to me." Mission success! Cronus let out a breath. At least his friend didnt think he was a freak... at least more of one then he was already.


	2. Avoiding the obvious

==> Still Be Cronus

A couple hours after the close call, Cronus and Kankri had well moved on to chatting about the idol gossip of the group, kankri going on and on ( and on and on-) about a disagreement between Meenah and him. 

“- and I am telling you, Cronus, the fact that she didn’t even respect the triggers I had already tagged proved that she was unwilling to compromise about the so called 'Group outting', that I will definitely not be a part of by the way, does not include the promise of everyone's safety and by that, she is not a good leader of our friend group! I think-” kankri rambled on, sipping the hot tea in a very passive aggressive way every other chapter of spewed words(something cronus didn't even know you could do). “ Its just wrong the way she planned and my revisions were insightful to-... Cronus are you even listening?”  
Cronus slightly jumped up, setting down the mug he was holding. 

“ uhh yeah kanny- fuck i mean… yeah kankri i'm listenin. It sounds really insufferable. Sorry my minds just.... not like caught up. You lost me a couple paragraphs ago….” he trailed off. They were sitting on the couch in his hive, the tv playing some ad about a horn cleaning product neither of them were paying attention to. 

“ well you could have clued me in, but as i don't mind repeating myself… where exactly did i lose your attention?” Kankri inquired, setting down his mug along side cronus’s on the highblood's coffee table. Cronus gulped and muttered out “ the part where ya said you were goin to see meenah…”  
Kankri gave a soft sigh in response. 

“ I suppose i could overlook your blaintent ignoring just this once because you do look troubled.. Is there something on your mind?” Kankri said, his face changing from frustrated to concerned. Cronus sat up straight, attempting to look as (emotionally) fine as he could. 

“Oh yeah i'm just fine! Just ya know… tired. I was workin all night on my new track set. Plus with that killer, ya know, on the loose, its been totes hard to sleep.” cronus quickly stretched his arms over head head, pretending to yawn. “ see, im tired.” he spoke through a yawn. “ Plus it's gettin preeetty late.” he looked over at his vintage guitar clock hanging up on the wall by the tv. “ Maybe you should get headed back home, before it gets bright out.” cronus was already standing up. 

Kankri raised his eyebrow at cronus’s antics, slowly standing. His knee gently bumped the coffee table. “ Okay? If you wanted me to leave, cronus, you could have asked.” he slightly huffed. Cronus sighed, pulling kankri into a hug and giving his head a platonic pat. “ i just think it's gettin late. Want me to walk ya home .. im kinda anxious about that guy on the loose?” He pulled away from his morail, smiling a bit crookedly. 

Kankri looked suspiciously at him, sighing slightly, defeated. “ Okay. i can walk home on my own. It's just 50 feet away, Cronus. I think I can manage on my own, but thank you for the offer. “ he walked closer to the door, slipping his socked feet into his shoes. “ thanks for having me over. Even though you didn't listen, it was nice to vent about something that controversial, such as you know, undermining a fushia blood, such as the heiress of all things but again I express, thank you for letting me rant. Please due try to get some sleep. Id hate to think you are unable too. Alright??” kankri spoke as he slipped on a thin violet jacket, one that cronus lent him ( and is never getting back). 

Cronus nodded slightly, now standing by the door. 

“ you can send over the rant so i can read it if ya want.. Sorry that i didn't listen in. And I swear I'll like, try to get some shuteye.” cronus slightly warbled, his thick accent showing how clearly sheepish he was. Kankri just smiled, shaking his head slightly. 

“ I probably will. Just do make sure to read over it, not just skim.” he tisked, bringing up the last time he attempted to get cronus to read a rant of his, about the size of a short novella. Cronus just chuckled softly, opening the door for kankri.

“ No promises. Just uhh text me when ya get to your hive?” kankri just nodded to him, leaving with a soft farewell.

Cronus sighed to himself as he watched kankri walk to a hive a little down the road, belonging to one Porrim Maryam. She would have probably already ask kankri to be home if he wasn't like 2 hives away. After watching kankri for a minute, he shut the door, locking the door with a soft click of the latch. 

“ Sorry kanny.. I got a lot on my mind… stuff i don't want you to know about just yet.” he muttered to himself, strolling back to the coffee table and grabbing his phone, scrolling through his Bubblr until he noticed an anon in his inbox. 'The Gatherinng is tommmmorroww. UUsuual timme, uusuual place.'


End file.
